Hidden Evil
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Ninguém o notava, ninguém nem ao menos sabia como era seu rosto, o que uma criança poderia ter feito para merecer tal punição? POV Aioros, Threesome SagaXKanonXAioros, oneshot,fict para Lolita


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.._**

**_Essa fict contém Incesto entre gêmeos e romance entre homens 8D (+18 plz)_**

**_Escrevi essa fict para Vengeresse Lolita, que me pediu um lindo threesome com Aioros, Saga e Kanon 8DD, demorou mais saiu, infelizmente somente oneshot XDD_**

Os gemidos contidos por trás da máscara azul que cobriam seu rosto todo até seus olhos, é essa a lembrança mais intensa que eu tenho da primeira vez que me deitei com ele, a primeira de muitas.

Suas costas nuas suando em atrito com o chão de mármore gelado, os cabelos longos e dourados dele suados, eu o segurava com força pela cintura, marcando a pele branca com meus dedos firmes para que não escapasse.

Estávamos ambos embriagados de prazer, cegos e surdos para o mundo lá fora, ele era meu e eu era dele. Nossos movimentos em sincronia, ele tinha as pernas bem presas em minha volta e as mãos apoiadas no chão para ver meu corpo invadindo-o mais e mais fundo .

Eu queria beijá-lo, queria encher seu rosto com meus beijos, mas não podia, nem estragaria o momento com esse pedido tão indecente. Sim pois pedi-lo para retirar a máscara era o pior dos pecados que eu poderia cometer com ele, todas as vezes anteriores ele ficara furioso demais ou triste demais e definitivamente eu não queria isso.

-Mais rápido- ele falou, a voz abafada, a voz que me fazia querer possuí-lo quando usava aquele timbre. Deitei meu corpo sobre o seu e beijei seu pescoço, passeando com a língua e mordiscando-o enquanto procurava apoio no chão ao lado de sua cabeça.

Mais rápido era o que ele queria e eu deveria satisfazê-lo não é?

Levantei suas costas com uma das mãos e fiz-o sentar-se em meu colo, eu precisava disso, exigi que fosse ele o guia, que ele se enterrasse sozinho, mais e mais, vi o suor escorrendo pela sua pele brilhante, era uma visão magnífica, cada vez mais ofegante, cada vez mais perto.

Prendi-o em mim, jogando a cabeça para trás, e ele se tocou rápido, urgente, então gritamos, juntos.

Meu coração parecia que pararia naquele momento, desabei no chão e ele sobre meu peito, me abraçando como uma criança.

Eu o amava, e queria dizer-lhe isso, mas sabia sua resposta, sabia que ele riria de mim dizendo que não o conhecia. Ah como ele estava enganado, eu o conhecia como ninguém, o amante mascarado, meu doce e precioso Kanon.

"Jamais mostrarei-lhe minha face verdadeira" ele me falava sempre que nos encontrávamos às escondidas.

De princípio, era uma criança, doce e inocente, cujo rosto deveria ser um segredo à todos do santuário. Não era proibido de estar ali, era apenas um rosto que indicava o mal. Ele se odiava, odiava seu próprio rosto pelo destino que este lhe dara.

Eu era jovem também, um pouco mais novo talvez, em minha inocência, sentia pena. Para mim a máscara representava as amazonas, e ele a usava como se fosse uma menina, embora me garantisse que não fosse. Era maior que eu à princípio, mas logo na adolescência meu corpo tomou forma e músculos que somente os cavaleiros conseguiriam ter.

Não me espantou quando notei que ele também treinava, à seus passos à sua maneira, mas treinava.

Uma vozinha tão doce, tão meiga, tão cheia de ternura para com os outros. Por vezes eu o via andando pelas árvores conversando com os animais. Se transformando sempre por detrás da máscara rubra e brilhante.

O que me espantava era que ninguém mais parecia vê-lo, passavam por ele como se fosse um fantasma apenas por não estar fazendo parte de disputa pelas armaduras douradas. Como os outros serviçais, nem ao menos notavam que estava com o rosto escondido por aquele objeto que eu desprezava.

Somente eu notei que ele crescia, somente eu o via se fortalecendo, mas não me importei com as outras pessoas, ele era meu, somente meu.

Eu tinha um pouco mais de quatorze anos quando ele me deixou tomá-lo. Eu já era um cavaleiro e ele viera me parabenizar.

Beijei suas mãos, beijei seus braços até chegar na entrada da máscara, minhas mãos buscaram seu corpo, tentando entrar pela camisa, como eu o desejava, como eu não podia mais controlar aquilo que dominava a minha mente nos últimos meses, era uma criança, mas não tão inocente, nenhum dos homens são com quatorze anos.

Porém, mesmo assim, mesmo ele nú em meus braços ele usava aquela coisa horrível que eu detestava.

E quando ele se levantou para se vestir, eu o puxei novamente, afundando-me em seu pescoço para sentir seu cheiro doce de novo, eu o amava tanto que poderia pedir a morte ali mesmo.

-Kanon..-gemi, apertando-o junto à meu peito- Kanon..

-Aioros, não…- ele falou com sua voz triste, sempre triste para mim- não faça isso..

-Me deixe senti-lo perto de mim….- falei baixo eu consegui escutar seu coração acelerado, sua respiração descompasada, seria meu sentimento recíproco?

Kanon tenou se desviar novamente, mas eu não o deixei, sentia sua dor, sentia sua solidão e eu queria protegê-lo, de todos e de si mesmo.

Ficamos dessa maneira por muitos minutos que me pareceram a eternidade, e quando eu o soltei, ouvi seus soluços por debaixo da máscara. Ele chorava tanto que as lágrimas escorriam pelo queixo e pingava em seu corpo nu.

Beijei a máscara, onde deveria ser seus lábios e subi para o topo da sua cabeça, em pé agora, abraçando seu corpo que tremia.

Eu sabia que ele sofria, mas não imaginava o quanto, que crime ele havia cometido em sua breve existência para ser aprisionado dentro de si dessa maneira? Ele era bom, isso eu sabia, somente eu sabia, mas por que então deveria ser condenado àquela máscara e ao anonimato.

Descobri isso tarde demais…

Depois da primeira noite que passamos juntos, estávamos mais íntimos, ele sentia a liberdade de tocar em meus braços quando conversávamos, eu o beijava em suas mãos e ombros, e é claro, as noites, tantas noites de promessas de liberdade que eu fiz e ele ria para mim.

Eu o adorava, tudo nele, sua voz, seus risos, suas brincadeiras. Adorava quando mudava na cama, como mudava de agressivo à passivo em um piscar de olhos, e como ele ofegava, puxando o ar com dificuldades e gritava meu nome com sua voz grave.

Foi em uma dessas mesmas noites que Saga, o cavaleiro sagrado da armadura de gêmeos me abordou quando eu me dirigia ao nosso ponto secreto de encontro, uma casa afastada do santuário.

-Onde vai? - perguntou, seus olhos eram frios e sua voz grave, fora a primeira vez que eu notei o quanto parecia com meu amante, seus cabelos e até seu corpo, mas eram diferentes de sua maneira. Eu sabia que Saga era considerado o cavaleiro mais justo e bondozo entre nós, e era, ao meu lado, uma das preferências para subistituir o grande mestre no comando dos cavaleiros dourados e de todo santuário de Atena.

-Assuntos particulares, cavaleiro, não causarei problemas ao santuário.

Ele não se moveu, continou na minha frente, o rosto não se alterou comigo tentando passar.

-Ele não deve ser tocado novamente- falou.

-Quem?- perguntei, mas tanto ele quanto eu, sabíamos a verdade. Não imaginei que Saga se importasse com um simples condenado.

-Ele é..meu irmão- falou, e aqueles olhos continuavam frios.

Irmão? Saga tinha um irmão? Jamais tinha ouvido falar de um irmão. Eu conhecia quase todos que ali andavam e Kanon jamais havia me dito qualquer coisa sobre parente algum. Ele sabia que eu era um cavaleiro e sabia que tanto eu quanto Saga éramos os preferidos do mestre. Não havia segredos de mim para Kanon, mas que brincadeira era aquela? Eu não sabia absolutamente nada de Kanon, não sabia de onde surgira, por que fora condenado e nem ao menos como era seu rosto.

Um ódio crescente em meu peito me fez arfar, Saga continuava ali me estudando, um irmão...um irmão cavaleiro, era por isso que eu sentia seu cosmo forte, esmagadoramente forte. Mas não fazia idéia de que era irmão de algum de nós.

-Ninguém deveria saber dele- falou- ele será devidamente punido pelos seus pecados, agora volte à sua casa, cavaleiro. Eu resolvo meus problemas com meu irmão.

-Punido? O que fará com ele?

-O que eu deveria ter feito à muito. Aioros, sei de tudo, eu o acompanho desde que notou Kanon pela primeira vez, sei tudo sobre ele e você, sei que muitas noites dividem a mesma cama, sei que as marcas em seu corpo foram feitas por você, e que você jamais viu seu rosto.

Kanon contava tudo à ele? Ou éramos tão descuidados assim? Não consegui sair dali, queria encontrar-me com ele, questionar tudo aquilo, mas Saga voltou a falar.

-Você não o conhece como eu, deve se afastar dele imediatamente.

Por um instante, por um segundo eu senti o cosmo de Kanon, mas não vinha da casa, não, vinha de algum lugar mais distante, vinha do santuário.

Percebi então que ali na minha frente também não era Saga, era apenas um truque, Saga sabia fazer isso perfeitamente, estavam os dois na casa de gêmeos, virei-me as costas para a miragem e corri com minha força sagrada para terceira casa.

Quando cheguei, meu corpo todo tremeu, era Saga, sem sua armadura, sentado com sua bata branca e dourada em uma cadeira em frente à Kanon com sua máscara azul vestindo nada além de trapos velhos que costumava vestir.

-Por que não o deixa em paz?- perguntou Saga, pensei que a pergunta se dirigisse à mim, mas foi Kanon quem respondeu.

-Ele é meu- falou- não interfira, ele está apaixonado e é meu.

-Ele é um cavaleiro à serviço de Atena- as mãos com os dedos cruzados em frente à própria boca não me permitia ver seus lábios rosados. Saga era belo, eu sabia disso, sempre achei, mas agora saber que ele era irmão de Kanon não me tirava da cabeça que eram parecidos, e eu desejava aquela boca, em Kanon..em Saga...

O que havia de errado comigo? Estava furioso com os dois, um por esconder-me o que era, outro por ameaçar puni-lo e me fazer cair nessa armadilha, era óbvio que ambos me esperavam ali. Eu estava com raiva, porém vê-los ali juntos me excitava.

Saga se levantou, à passos calmos se aproximou de mim me rondando como um animal selvagem, analisando cada centímetro do meu corpo moldado pelos treinamentos. De fato o tecido de algodão era muito melhor que observar alguém com armadura.

-O que você viu nele, Kanon? Belo, sim- ele me encarava como se me despisse sem me tocar- cabelos dourados e cacheados como dos deuses, olhos verdes e sábios, pacientes e apaixonados por você, um coração puro, sim, isso todos sabemos, o mais puro de todos do santuário. Um santo na Terra, mas o que um demôniozinho como você quer com ele? Corrompê-lo? Escravizá-lo?

-Não fale assim- falei alto me afastando- Kanon? Um demônio? Ele é uma das criaturas mais bondozas que conheci, ninguém o vê e mesmo assim, manteve em seu coração uma justiça incomparável.

Ouvi sua gargalhada, alta, descontrolada, pela primeira vez vi Saga naquele estado.

-Bondozo? - ele virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro incapaz de controlar suas próprias risadas- você não faz idéia do que ele é, não é? Me diga, meu irmão, já mostrou sua verdadeira face à ele? Já mostrou-se sem sua máscara?

A pergunta era sobre aquele coisa horrível e brilhante que ele tinha no rosto desde que eu o conhecera ou era sobre sua personalidade? Kanon ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira, não se mexia ou olhava para mim.

-Ele é mau, Aioros, seu coração está infestado de maldades, é por isso que ele esconde-se, é por isso que ele foi condenado. Por que não mostra seu lado real, Kanon? Se ele o ama, o amará acima da maldade não é verdade? Ou está com medo dele odiá-lo, irmãozinho?

-Cale-se- ele falou- Aioros é meu, não implante veneno em sua mente, ele é meu!- repetiu com uma voz que eu não reconheci e Saga sorriu.

-Mostre-se como é, meu irmão, mostre o que você é e verá se ele é realmente seu ou ama apenas a ilusão que você criou para ele todos esses anos.

-Não- respondeu- jamais!

-Mostre!- gritou furioso, de repente ele o abraçava por trás , tocou seus ombros e subiu uma das mãos até seu queixo- mostre como nós fazemos, mostre-o que ele não é o único que se deita com você e mostre-o que é você que me domina.

Senti um ciúmes monstruoso, Kanon dormia com seu próprio irmão? Eu não fazia idéia de que tipo de relacionamento poderiam ter, oras até à alguns minutos eu nem ao menos sabia que Kanon e Saga eram irmãos.

A boca de Saga desceu até a sua orelha mordiscando de leve e ele pulou, desejei poder ver seu rosto mesmo sabendo que eu ficaria ainda mais indignado. Porém o calor cresceu sob minha roupa quando Saga desceu as mãos até a base da camisa de Kanon.

-Mostre sua face demoníaca.

-Não- ele falou, mas dessa vez sob gemidos- pare, Saga, ele não deve saber, não deve nunca saber.

-Airoros, quer saber como é seu rosto? É idêntico ao meu, quer vê-lo? Imagine-o como eu, veja, temos um corpo idêntico- Saga retirou a própria roupa e pude notar que eram realmente muito parecidos- somos gêmeos, Aioros, gêmeos idênticos, e é por isso que ninguém deve ver Kanon.

As mãos do cavaleiro desceram pelo peito nú de seu gêmeo, arranhando de leve e deixando vergões em sua pele alva.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, queria estar ali mas ao mesmo tempo queria mandar os dois parar com isso, minha mente e meu corpo travavam uma batalha pior do que a dos deuses e eu, quando menos esperei fui puxado por Saga para beijá-lo. E como era bom, era exatamente como imaginei que seria beijar Kanon, ávido, sua língua percorria a minha com fome, sugando com força.

O beijo foi apartado por Kanon que me puxou para seu pescoço e eu o lambi ali, passando a língua lentamente . Eu me condenei por isso, mas agora não poderia mais parar, fui tocado em locais que não imaginei que poderia me proporcionar tal prazer. E as mãos, ah aquelas mãos idênticas me segurando com força enquanto se tocavam também.

Foi uma loucura, eu sei, e me envergonho disso até hoje, mas não poderia deixar de me render, se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse em meu lugar, com o homem que ama, com outro que deseja, por mais que a situação fosse moralmente errada, não conseguiria dizer não.

E aqueles dois, principalmente aqueles dois, Saga com sua personalidade dupla, e Kanon seu irmão condenado, o que eu fazia ali, por todos os deuses?

Quando eu havia me despido? Quando havíamos subido para o quarto? Notei que a cama era grande e havia um grande espelho de frente para ela, a máscara de Kanon ainda em seu rosto. Ele estava deitado, com Saga distribuindo beijos por seu corpo, aquele corpo que eu tanto amava, ele sabia, assim como eu sabia, exatamente onde tocá-lo para vê-lo gemer e se contorcer.

Era uma maravilha, eles eram, não sei o que fazíamos ali, o que queríamos provar, o fato é que vê-los os dois ali naquele carinho mútuo e recebendo também fora a experiência mais incrível que já tive em minha vida.

Não havia limites naquele quarto, nada era imoral, nada era errado e tudo parecia um sonho bom, Kanon, limitado por seu inseparável objeto sempre fora carinhoso comigo, mas naquela noite estava diferente. Fora ele que dominara seu irmão, ele que virara Saga para deitá-lo de barriga para cima e invadi-lo enquanto olhava para mim com a cabeça caída para trás.

Eu o abracei por trás, estava louco, beijei seu pescoço e suas costas e me enterrei também, de novo e de novo, até que nós três, exaustos, caíssemos um no braço dos outros.

Quando eu acordei estava sozinho...embriagado e sujo, minha consciência pesava e meu corpo também, foi a primeira e a última vez que fizemos isso..

Não demorou muito para tudo acabar, agora estou aqui, em meus últimos momentos de consciência. Estou morrendo.

Saga havia tomado o lugar do mestre, todos nós fomos enganados, ninguém nem ao menos desconfiava de que ele estava morto, era um plano muito bem tramado. O grande mestre então avisou que o cavaleiro de gêmeos estava desaparecido, que havia um traidor dentro do santuário. Quando fui procurá-lo o próprio mestre me disse que havia maldade no coração do irmão de gêmeos e ele havia sido condendo à morte, dissera também que esse fora seu pior pecado, a maldade insana disfarçada em seu coração. Ele, estava morto ..meu Kanon...estava morto.

Naquela mesma noite, procurei o mestre novamente, mas me deparei então com a terrível cena, uma adaga descendo em direção à reencarnação de Aten. Eu, em uma tentativa de salvar o pequeno bebê das mãos cruéis do falso mestre fugi, então percebi que o cosmo que emanava por detrás da roupa sagrada era dele, Saga.

O mais justo dos cavaleiros, Saga. Ele e sua face cruel, tudo o que posso fazer agora é rezar em meus últimos suspiros para que essa criança em meus braços consiga sobreviver e voltar para cá, trazendo sua paz, seu legado.

Apenas me arrependo de uma coisa...gostaria de apenas uma vez, somente uma vez, ter visto Kanon em seus olhos..dizer que o amava...apenas uma vez.

..ooo...

A última gota de sanidade, o resquício de humanidade de Kanon havia sumido quando sentiu o cosmo de Aioros desaparecendo completamente após uma luta com Shura, então juntou o que lhe restava de força, movido pela sede de justiça, fugiu dali e jurou vingança contra o santuário, juro acabar com a corrupção que tomava os cavaleiros de Atena.

Já fazia tantos anos e jamais imaginou que voltaria ali, agora com a armadura de seu irmão, se tornar um guerreiro de um outro Deus não estava em seus planos, mas era o certo, era o que acreditava ser justo. Subiu as escadas temendo algo que não fazia idéia do que fosse, sabia que iria enfrentar agora era o pior dos infernos. Em seu rosto, a rubra máscara que usava quando novo, a máscara que seu irmão adotara como símbolo de seu lado corrupto, Kanon era o coração negro de Saga.

Mas uma pessoa não acreditava nisso, apenas uma pessoa nesse mundo confiava no coração de Kanon, os passos foram ficando mais lentos, tinha medo, tanto medo de ver, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Parou em frente ao túmulo de pedra, passou os dedos lentamente, letra por letra.

-Sempre o amei- falou retirando então a máscara, colocando-a sobre a pedra fria e beijou a lápide

Iria enfrentar sua última guerra santa, continuou subindo as escadas, olhando para trás mais uma vez e pela primeira vez na vida desejou poder mostrar-lhe à si mesmo, como realmente era.

-Até a próxima vida…

...oooOooo...

Lolita beibe espero que tenha gostado, foi bem rapidinho antes que eu acabasse travando de novo, essa foi a quarta versão do threesome uahauahua você sabe, estava acompanhando meu drama xD

Eu nom costumo escrever muitos lemons, só insinuações nervosas 8DD desse tipo foi o máximo que já consegui, prometo me esforçar pra ficar mais intenso da próxima uahauahau, quero tentar esse tema de novo 8D.

Aos demais, muito obrigada por lerem e até a próxima, que não irá demorar XD

Até a próxima

Dark Ookami


End file.
